3D printing, also known as additive manufacturing, is a revolutionary, cutting edge technology that frees product design from limitations of traditional manufacturing technologies. 3D printing typically includes using a nozzle to deposit successive layers of a material under computer control. Because a product is manufactured layer by layer, the product can be of almost any shape or geometry. In addition, the product can be fabricated from any of a number of materials that can be prepared in the form of an ink having suitable rheological properties for extrusion through the nozzle and deposition on a substrate. Traditionally, multiple materials have been deposited by 3D printing using more than one nozzle in a serial or parallel deposition process.